


Wrex.  Shepard.

by commanderwoobie



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, i will fix this, pre and post final battle, there's no fics for this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderwoobie/pseuds/commanderwoobie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now, you’re going to finish this war, and then you’re going to come back to Tuchanka with me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrex.  Shepard.

Soon, for better or worse, the war will be over. Shepard has already spoken to his comrades, and now he waits for everyone to go over the final plan. He is alone, just as he had started. He knows he will end this alone.

“Shepard!”

The human winces, because that is the sound of an angry Wrex.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” the krogan demands as he approaches.

Various responses flicker through his mind before he settles on “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” even though he is certain he does know the subject.

“Liara told me you love me. Why didn’t you say anything?” This time the question is softer, and Wrex looks upset.

Shepard glances at him and then away. “I’m a human. Squishy. I didn’t think you’d be interested.” But he looks at him again with Wrex begins to laugh.

“The thing about mercs is we only take a job for credits.”

“I don’t—what does that have to do with anything.”

“You never paid me.”

Shepard blinks, the scarred krogan ginning at him, and it takes him a moment to realize what Wrex was telling him. When it does, he grins back.

Wrex envelops the shorter male in a hug, and while the embrace is nice, the fact both of them are in armor takes a bit away from it.

“Now, you’re going to finish this war, and then you’re going to come back to Tuchanka with me.”

Shepard lets out a sigh and moves to break the hug, but Wrex’s hold tightens. “Wrex, I have no place on Tuchanka.”

“Stop being stupid. You cured the genophage, destroyed the Reapers and their forces, dismantled a bomb, and you’re an honorary krogan. You’ve got more place on Tuchanka than most krogan. Besides, Eve adores you and if anyone has a problem with you, I’m sure she’ll shoot them.”

“All right. But first I take care of the Reapers.”

“Yes.”

xxxx

Before, Shepard’s driving force was the rest of the galaxy. He had taken it upon himself to save it for them. His was convinced he really didn’t have a future after the Reapers were destroyed. Now, he has another reason—a brighter reason. Now he has a future. He holds on to the hope of a life with Wrex as he fights husks and cannibals, ravagers and marauders, banshee and brutes. He holds on to that hope as Harbinger’s laser cuts through and nearly ends him there. He holds on to that hope as he steps into the beam that will take him to the Citadel, the Crucible. He holds on to that hope as he ends the Illusive Man once and for all. The only time his hold wavers, is when he is given a choice by the Catalyst.

He can end the war, but he will not be returning to Tuchanka.

He can destroy the Reapers, but he will not allow Legion’s sacrifice to be in vain, nor can he kill EDI.

He can synthesize organics and synthetics, but he would destroy himself in the process.

He can control the Reapers. That is the only one with a sliver of a chance of him returning to his comrades, to Wrex.

He has made his choice.

xxxx

Years pass, and the galaxy slowly returns to normal. Cities are rebuilt with the Reapers’ help.   
Tuchanka is not what it once was, but there is the hope that it will be something better.  
One day, a Reaper lands on the planet. The krogan wait. The Reapers that had helped had long since departed, and they are unsure if this is a rogue agent or if this one is simply checking in. After a few days without any attack, Wrex takes it upon himself to meet with this alien ship. The krogan exits the tomkah and as he approaches the Reaper, a hologram flickers into view on the ground.

“Shepard?” he asks.

“Wrex,” the hologram responds, and the krogan can see an all too familiar smirk.

Wrex reaches out, but stops midway and lets his arm fall again. “We thought you died.”

“Not exactly. I had to make a choice, but I knew I wouldn’t be able to come back to you as I was. This gave me the best chance.”  
The krogan is silent for a long moment, gaze shifting between the hologram and the Reaper. “So…that’s you?”

“I’m every Reaper. It’s sort of like the geth.” It is Shepard’s turn to be silent. “I should go,” he says when Wrex doesn’t break the silence.

“What? But you just got here!”

“I’ll be back. I’m working on something. When it’s finished, I’ll be back. I’ll talk to you later.”

Before Wrex can say anything in response, the hologram flickers and Shepard is gone. The Reaper doesn’t leave until the krogan has driven away.

xxxx

A few more years and a shuttle lands at the Urdnot camp. Shepard steps out and after asking one of the krogans at the landing pad about Wrex’s location, he finds his krogan.

Wrex stares at him, but neither moves nor speaks.

Shepard smiles and reaches up, placing a hand to the side of the krogan’s face. “Wrex.”

He smiles, covering Shepard’s hand with his own, and turning his head slightly into the touch. “Shepard.”


End file.
